


Day 1: "Baby, It's Cold Outside"

by MelodyFrost



Series: 12 Days of Promptmas (DiaYou) [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyFrost/pseuds/MelodyFrost
Summary: Dia and You share a duet on a frosty winter evening.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You
Series: 12 Days of Promptmas (DiaYou) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569547
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Day 1: "Baby, It's Cold Outside"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware of the non-consensual nature of the song. I am just operating on the whims of a promptbot. ;;

While Dia wasn’t particularly keen on singing karaoke today, it would have been rude to deny the request of her friends. After all, it was the first Aqours reunion after nearly half a decade apart. Well the first one she’d actually been able to attend. Mari had come back to an assistant manager’s position at her father’s company, whereas Kanan returned to her family’s diving shop. Dia opted to spend a little longer in Tokyo, wanting to perfect her skills before taking over the fishing business. However, distance hadn’t deterred her parents’ from attempting to lure her back home. From gifts and letters with suggestions to return to the Kurosawa estate, as well as even bringing up the name of her precious little sister, she often felt pressured to come visit. Not to mention the topic of possible husbands. Perhaps… perfecting her skillset in the city wasn’t the entire reason she had yet to return to her hometown.

Kanan and Mari’s voices rising in tandem in a final high note of the metal song the blonde had selected, which shook Dia out of her thoughts. Right. She was here. With her wonderful friends and sister. That was all that mattered. Here and now, remember? With a giggle, the two shared a high five and handed their mics to the eager next pair, setting themselves down next to Dia. Chika and You took their poses as the name of the next song came up. 

‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside.’ Ah, that American song. Well, it was quite cold outside, so that much was true, Dia mused to herself, a wry smile crossing her lips. Dia took a sip of her drink as she watched her friends take their place in front. Before the two could so much as strike a pose, however, Chika’s phone buzzed on the table.

“Oh craparoni…” Chika sighed as she read the message. “Riko-chan got lost on the way back from the bathroom. Can someone take over for me really quickly? I promise I’ll be back in a jiffy.” With one last apology, the redhead dipped out of the room, calling out for her friend.

The (now former) duet partner stood stunned for a moment, before laughing nervously. Her eyes seemed to scan the room for anyone to pick up where Chika left off. The youngest trio were currently poring over the song selections. Kanan and Mari just went last time, so that left...  
“Dia~” A certain scheming blonde cooed, reaching for her arm slowly. 

“No way. That’s definitely not happening,” Dia hissed. Not that she had anything against You, but it’s not like they were really that close in the past. Especially not enough to sing a Christmas song with her.

With a small jab of her elbow, Mari invoked the attention of her partner in crime and managed to drag Dia’s hand up all the way. “Dia will do it!” Mari sang, giving Dia a smug grin. She’ll get what she deserves… After this song, anyways. Dia Kurosawa wasn’t one to go back on her word. Even if said word was put in her mouth by a certain Ohara. Sliding past her friends, she lifted the mic to her chest. How long had it been since she’d sung with You? Or anyone in Aqours for that matter… Would she even be able to keep up like she used to? ...Who was she kidding? She’d go down fighting if she had to.  
The music began to flow from the speakers and with the first few notes, the eyes of everyone in the room were drawn to the singers. You gave Dia a small nod and smile as the words began to appear on the screen.

“I really can’t stay~” Dia began, meeting her friend’s eyes nervously.

“But, baby, it’s cold outside,” You sang her reply, beckoning Dia closer. Her voice had grown a bit deeper and richer since their high school days. Not like she was really paying that much attention anyways.  
“I’ve got to go away.” 

You pulled Dia in close, leaning her down into a dip. It took all of Dia’s self control not to squeal in surprise. “But, baby, it’s cold outside.” A smug smile and wink accompanied the lyrics.

All of Dia’s anxieties and inhibitions began to fade as she realized what You was doing. If this was the game she was playing, like hell would Dia Kurosawa give in this easily. Righting herself up, she sashayed further away from her fellow former idol. “This evening has been… so very nice.” Looking back at the other girl and returning the wink, she noticed You missed her lines. Critical hit. “My mother will start to worry…” She looked coyly at the brunette’s feet.

“B-beautiful, what’s your hurry?” You stuttered, managing to regain her composure, wrapping her arm around Dia’s waist.

“My father will be pacing the floor,” Dia sang, twirling herself out of You’s arm.  
“Listen to the fireplace roar.”

Dia found herself followed by You, put in a position against the wall that would make Riko probably faint. “So really, I’d better scurry…” She whispered, turning You around such that her back was pressed up against the wall, reversing their positions.

“Beautiful, please don't hurry,” You grinned, reaching her hand up to Dia’s chin and tilting it down towards her face.

Shit. Too dangerous. Stumbling away, she shakily sang the next line off the prompter. “B-but maybe just a half a drink more.”

The song continued with the push and pull of their little play, finally ending with the two of them flushed red and face to face. As the music faded out, Dia seemed to remember where she was and immediately evaluated the reaction of the room. Kanan and Mari were barely managing to hold back laughter, Yoshiko had covered both Hanamaru and Ruby’s eyes (thank god), and, oh, there was Chika and Riko both looking away in embarrassment as well. The realization of what she did finally settling in, Dia’s expression hardened. Her own competitiveness let her get carried away. Handing off the microphone to the orange haired leader, Dia excused herself from the room.

“Wait!” A series of heavy steps sounded behind Dia as she turned to face the girl she had just sang a very.., “enthusiastic” duet with.

“What do you want, You-san?” She asked, impassively.

“I’m sorry. That whole… thing was uncalled for,” You said, running a hand through her hair. “You just seemed… I don’t know, far away. From all of us. Gosh, I hope that makes sense.”

“You know, I can have fun without it being facilitated, thank you very much,” Dia spat.

“Look, I just- I know that look, Dia-san,” You began. “The look you get when you feel like you can’t even talk to your closest friends about your problems. The look when you think no one would understand what you’re going through.”

Dia raised an eyebrow.

“Just… give me a chance? I’ll listen to whatever problems you might have. And I promise to make it up to you for all of, um, that. What do you say… Dia-chan?”

The older brunette scratched her mole nervously. “Well, when you twist my arm like that… how could I refuse?”

“Yay! See you on Christmas, Dia-chan!” You said with a smile, before skipping back to the room.

Christmas, huh? ...Wait a second-

**Author's Note:**

> Cultural note: Christmas is basically Japanese Valentine's Day, so y'all do the math.
> 
> Also apologies for the sort of middling quality, I need to get back in proper form.


End file.
